Millions of people suffer with illness for various time periods wherein during the illness the individuals are bed-ridden. Additionally, there are many elderly individuals that due to physical ailments must spend a significant portion of their time in bed. When individuals are either required to spend a n abundant time in bed or are unable to physically leave the bed, healthcare workers or other assistants must provide the necessary care. Caring for those individuals that are bed-ridden can be quite a challenge. Many times these individuals are obese which can make it difficult for a single aide help the individual out of bed to perform tasks such as but not limited to going to the bathroom. Additionally, for the individuals that are bed-ridden, daily hygiene tasks such as bathing an washing their hair can become very cumbersome.
One issue providing bed-ridden patients proper hygiene is the ability to cleanse the hair of the bed-ridden patient. While sponge baths and the like have proven effective for cleansing the body, it still presents a challenge to effectively wash the hair when a patient is in the bed.
Accordingly, there is a need for bed that is designed to provide a technique for a caretaker or aide to effectively wash and dry an individual's hair while they are in the bed.